


Love Bites

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako leaves Korra with a souvenir on her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

"You know we don't have a lot of time…" Korra placed her hand on his, fingers brushing delicately over each of his in turn, drawing lightly over each knuckle.

Mako smiled, his golden eyes meeting hers of blue. "When do we ever have a lot of time?"

The Avatar laughed, entwining her fingers through his. "Well okay true, but you know what I mean."

"I don't think so…" he smirked.

She playfully slapped the back of his head. "Don't play dumb with me."

It was a picturesque Republic City afternoon in which the couple lounged on the couch. The soft golden light fell on the floor of the apartment Mako and Bolin shared, catching motes of dust in its decent. Korra practically lived with the brothers in the newly renovated living space though her official place of residence remained on Air Temple Island. It was not yet worth it for them to have a place to call their own just yet; her Avatar's duties had recently kicked off in full force, sending her it seemed to all corners of the four nations except Republic City.

She would get a stop over in the city she called her second home every month or so, and this one in particular was slated to last a hearty two weeks. While she always missed the dirty grit of the streets, the fragrant aroma of the street vendors delicacies, and of course the tranquility of Air Temple Island and the company of Tenzin and his family, Korra could not help but feel that her real home in Republic City was in the arms of Mako.

"I mean we can't get carried away."

"Oh we can't?" Mako's voice dropped to a husky whisper as he leaned in close, his lips just grazing the shell of her ear. "Why not?"

She sighed into the extremely welcomed contact. "Because you know that we are meeting Bolin and Asami for that early dinner thingy at that new restaurant that Asami has been talking nonstop about."

"Okay," his lips trailed down as he sucked her earlobe gently, then continued down her jawline and towards her chin, "then we don't get carried away."

"Fine by me."

Korra wasted no time grabbing him by the collar and pulling him in for a searing kiss. Her other hand wandered around the back of his neck, cupping the back of his head and running her fingers through his short hair. He cupped her face, his other hand on her side, thumb rubbing back and forth on her stomach.

"Lay down," he whispered, coming up for air before capturing her lips again in his.

"Is that an order" she quirked an eyebrow, breathing quickened and voice breathy.

"Absolutely. And I'd be willing to use all power given to me as an officer of the law to enforce that order."

She kissed over to his ear, her tongue deftly tracing the outer shell. "Well in that case…" her hot breath so close sent a shiver down his spine.

The Avatar scooted back on the couch, head propped up on a pillow. Mako wasted no time in adjusting, his comforting weight settling over her. She spread her legs, eager for heightened contact. He ground against her and she against him. He leaned down for a passionate kiss.

His lips trailed off the corner of her lips and kissed a fiery path along her jawline until reaching the sensitive area just beneath her ear. From there, she could feel him kiss down to the nape of her neck, pausing to give one of favorite places some extra and much needed attention.

A breathy moan escaped her lips and her fingers curled instinctively, clinging to him desperately. She couldn't help it when he was working such wonders on her.

And apparently, he couldn't help himself either, her utterances only fueled him further to elicit more of the same.

Korra felt him pulling back, his golden eyes meeting her cerulean. She watched his eyes trail downwards, a smug smirk painted across his lips. Abruptly his expression changed, eyebrows furrowing before his eyes opened from their half-lidded position.

"Korra?"

"Yeah, any reason you stopped?" She smiled, teasing her fingers down his chest.

"I left a mark…that's never happened before."

"You what!?" Her hands flew to her neck. "Mako!"

"I couldn't help myself! You were making those noises…" he rolled off her and sat up at the edge of the couch. "I only wanted those noises to continue…"

"Is it bad? Oh no can you see it? Where is it? How long do these last?" Korra sprung up from the couch frantically and sprinted for the bathroom.

There it was; a dark red love bite. It sat just above where the collar of her Water Tribe garb ended. She squared her shoulders, shimmying and pulling her sleeveless shirt up higher. It could work. It had too; they had to leave now to meet Bolin and Asami.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's really okay," she walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Can you see it?"

She watched his eyes dance over her neck. "No, but just in case…" he stood, draping his scarf around her neck. "That should ward off any questions."

**oOOOoOoOOOo**

"Why are you wearing Mako's scarf?" Bolin somehow manages to get out, mouth stuffed full of food.

Korra feels her face flush, "Ummm, I was cold."

"In this weather?" Asami quirks an eyebrow before setting her chopsticks down and crossing her arms, "Take it off."

"What? No seriously?"

"Unless you're hiding something…"

She could sense the underlying challenge. Asami had her; Korra never did back down.

Gingerly, Korra unwrapped the worn, red fabric, passing it over to Mako. "See?"

"What? That love bite on your neck-" Bolin froze mid sentence, mouth hanging open offering a lovely view of his half-chewed.

"I…"

The Sato heiress smiled. "You know, you didn't have to come if you were too busy."


End file.
